cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Nation Information The Holy Royal Kingdom of Henry is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Protestant Christianity. Henry is a nation dedicated to continuing their tradition of cutting edge technology. Astonishing advancements in local years leave the world amazed. The citizens of Henry are very hard working, conservative people that produce world famous Furs and Uranium. It is this incredible work ethic, as well as blessings from God above, that have ensured the citizens of Henry the highest standard of living. Further, it is through responsible government, and good clean living that this way of life has continued. Normally Henry is a very peaceful and loving nation, but when provoked by foreign invaders, there are no fiercer fighters then the elite forces led by ColonelTom. ColonelTom has been quoted as saying, “We recognize that peace comes only through a position of strength, therefore we will blow the heck out of anyone that messes with us.” Other profound quotes such as this can be found in ColonelTom’s autobiography entitled “How to Rule an Empire for Dum Dums”. Officially the government position regarding nuclear weapons is that weapons of mass destruction are too costly and therefore not in the military plans or arsenal. In reality, however, there are rumors that preliminary research has begun. Additionally the military is used to fight illegal drug trafficking. Drug trafficking highly illegal in Henry and punishable by some of the most serve penalties. In fact, last March, in the capital city of ImBack, three men were executed for simply asking where one could purchase illegal narcotics. The nation of Henry has a “Bill of Rights” that has the exact same wordings as the American Constitution, but in Henry, the judges actually use common sense and simple semantics to make sure that it is followed. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but takes care of its own people first. The churches of Henry are known, however, to give more per capita in aid to the needy of Planet Bob than those churches from any other nation. Henry will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Short Name English - Henry About Henry Henry is a relatively old "rerolled" nation on Planet Bob, and is a former member of both Crown and the Christian Coalition of Countries. Its founder and King ColonelTom, is well beloved by the citizens of Henry. Henry is also the home to the Roman Empire (SE) Emperor . Tourism, river trade, and communications are the up and coming main means of income for the people of Henry. But traditionally there is a portion of the nation devoted entirely to furs and uranium production. It is this trade that has sustained Henry over its entire history. Christians make up 90% of all people living in Henry, with the remaining 8% being either Jewish or 1% being those that are in full and open rebellion. The life of a rebel is hard and daunting, but stubbornness is a vice that some never overcome. The people of Henry are primarily German in ethnicity and agrarian in temperament. English, Spanish and German are the three most spoken languages of the Kingdom, with the language of Love being recognized as the OFFICIAL State Language. Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations